a mother's blessing
by Orange Pens and Messy Hands
Summary: "I think my mom would've loved you." In which Gamora knows Peter loves her, but she knows he really means it when his mom gets involved. One-shot.


**This isn't anything new, just adding my other fic, _a mother's blessing _****to this collection**

**Words w/out AN: 1016**

**Pairing(s): Starmora**

**I own nothing**

a mother's blessing

* * *

Gamora knows three things about Peter Quill for certain.

He loves to dance.

He loves his music.

He loves his mother.

Usually, the three are interconnected in some way or another

Gamora knows Peter loves to dance. He says it's because he and his mother would dance together all the time. His mother says dancing can solve any problem. She knows he loves music. Probably because he's spent so much time dancing to it than doing anything else. He received a cassette from his mom as a gift, full of music that he listens to all the time. And he definitely loves his mom, the person who has done so much to shape him into the man he is today. So it makes sense that when the person he loves the most introduces him to dancing and music, he would love those too.

Gamora remembers stories of his time on Terra that Peter would tell her before he was picked up by the Ravagers. Peter told her he loves to dance because it would put a smile on his mother's face. He told her of times before his mother got cancer. How it was so much fun dancing together.

Peter always had a wistful smile on his face whenever he told Gamora about times with his mother. As Gamora grew closer to the crew of the Milano, and closer to Peter, she came to want to meet the great woman that Peter talked about.

Unfortunately, that wasn't possible, since Meredith Quill was dead, but in time Gamora had come to learn of all the reasons Peter loved his mom. Her kindness was never-ending. Her laugh was delightful. She was always supportive.

It became obvious why Peter loved his mom.

Gamora started to cherish the stories Peter told her. Of this ever-loving, ever-caring parental figure. She wanted to learn as much as possible because she barely remembers a time as serene with her parents.

She was too young to appreciate them before they were taken away by Thanos.

She remembered her time under the care of Thanos as ruthless and cruel. If she could even consider what he did as 'caring.' He was the polar opposite of how Peter described his mom. Never showing affection. Never showing that he actually cared.

The most he's ever shown was 'pride' and that was when Gamora was fighting her sister for sport.

Of course, Peter hasn't had the most wonderful luck of the draw when it comes to father figures either, one being a maniacal, egotistical planet that killed his mother, the other (better) one being the leader of a group of space bandits that abducted him from his home.

But at least, deep down, the blue one cared for him. Even if he had a threatening way of showing it.

Peter had once said that one of his biggest regret with Yondu, is not realizing that Yondu genuinely cared about him until it was too late.

He's also said that another one of his biggest regrets was never taking his mother's hand as she died in front of him.

Gamora tries to comfort him as much as she can, and for most of the time, it worked. But occasionally he'll have passing memories of his mom and it makes Gamora's heart clench every time knowing there's nothing she can actively do to ease his pain other than offer hollow words of comfort.

Gamora remembers finding Peter sulking in his bed. She crawled in next to him, not asking what's wrong. Instead staying silent and waiting for him to open up on his own. He was silent longer than he usually would've been.

Gamora looked up at him from her spot in his side.

"It's mother's day today." Peter said, staring straight forward. "It's almost my mom's birthday, too."

Gamora knew what birthdays are. And she understands why Peter would be saddened by the anniversary of his mother. Too many bad memories.

But she's never heard of a 'mother's day' before. Is this a day where everyone became mothers? It seemed unlikely people would coordinate such a thing to occur on a singular day.

"What is a mother's day?" Gamora asked Peter. Her hand had snaked its way up his body, resting on his chest.

"It's some stupid Terran tradition." Peter shook his head. "It's a day dedicated to all the mothers. You're supposed to tell them how much you appreciate them and how thankful you are."

"It doesn't sound stupid."

"Well, it is." He huffed. "It's all about telling your mom how amazing they are."

"Do you think your mom isn't amazing?" Gamora rhetorically asked, because _obviously,_ Peter thinks his mom is the best.

"My mom is amazing." He said. "But it's not like...it's not like I'm able to tell her that. So it sucks."

"It's okay, Peter." Gamora rubbed her hand across his chest. "I doubt the annual tradition is about physically telling your mom. And if it is, that's stupid. I think it should be enough if you appreciate her and remember everything she's done for you."

Peter groaned aggressively, turning to face her. "Why do you have to make so much sense?" He asked. "I was perfectly fine pouting about the whole thing, but you decided to come here and make me feel better. Shame on you."

He leaned forward kissing her.

"Thank you…" He whispered against her lips. "I think my mom would've loved you."

And that's how Gamora knew he meant it. Because he thinks his mom would love her, too.

* * *

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

* * *

Gamora knows four things about Peter Quill for certain.

He loves to dance.

He loves his music.

He loves his mother.

He loves her.

And it's not like she had any doubts about that last one. He can barely survive on the battlefield without her, much less function on a daily basis. But it's always nice to know that he thinks the one woman he will love and has always loved, his mom, would like her.

* * *

**alright so i will be adding this story to the _a developing love_ in due time, i just wanna see if people prefer it as a solo fic or if it's better in the compilation. not much to say for this AN. So all mistakes are mine and i hope you all enjoyed !**


End file.
